nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Red ChuChu
Red ChuChus sometime known as Fire ChuChus are a type of red colored ChuChus in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are one of the four main types of what can be considered the regular ChuChus. Debuting in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, they are often the most common type of ChuChu in the games they appear. They usually have no element linked to them but in some of their appearance they are able to produce fire, hence the name Fire ChuChu. The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, the Red ChuChu is the most common type of ChuChu in the game alongside the Green ChuChu. They are very common to find in the Termina Fields. Most ChuChu, beside Blue ChuChus, carry different items in their bodies in Majora's Mask. Red ChuChus are known to carry hearts, which are visible through their translucent bodies. Tatl's Comment "That's a Red Chuchu. It's nothing really to be afraid of! It's not unusual to find something in its stomach that might be of use." ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' The Red ChuChu is the most basic type of ChuChu in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker as well as the most common one. They have no attack beside the usual hopping attack. They are found in most places where ChuChu can be found namely the Pawprint Island, Dragon Roost Island, Forest Haven, Earth Temple and Wind Temple. They also drop Red Chu Jelly, which can be used to create Red Potions. Wind Waker Figurine "There are ChuChus of many different colors, all with their own distinct characteristics. In general, they are most susceptible to projectile weapons." ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, the Red ChuChu is based on its Wind Waker incarnation. They are once again the most common and basic type of ChuChu in the game. Some Red ChuChus also wears rock helmets in this game and are called Rock ChuChus because of it. Their helmets can be knocked out by using stones turning them into regular Red ChuChus. Alternativelly they can instantly be killed by a Bomb. Minish Cap ChuChu figurine "Appear in various areas. Chuchus come in many colors. Each color is a little different, but ranged weapons work well against all." Minish Cap Rock ChuChu figurine "Appears in various areas. These tough Chuchus have rocky heads. It will be hard to damage them until you can knock that rock off." ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Red ChuChus are very different than its past incarnations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Red ChuChus is the third rarest type of ChuChu in this game aside from the Blue ChuChu and the Rare Chu. In this game, ChuChus can fuse together to become bigger ChuChus and be split into smaller ChuChus if hit by a sword while being bigger than the regular size. It drops Red chu Jelly, which has the same effect as the Red Potion and restore some health. When two ChuChus fuse together, they become the color of the most common one, which means that the Red ChuChu will lose its properties if it fuses with any ChuChu that isn't Rare, Blue or Red. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, the Red ChuChu is once again the most common type of ChuChu found in the game and are encountered very early on as some of the earliest enemies in the game. Rock ChuChus returns and behave like they did in The Minish Cap but is now also defeatable with the Hammer and the Grappling Hook. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Track'' The Red ChuChu behaves exactly the same as it did in Phantom Hourglass in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. They are also once again the most common type of ChuChu and appears as early as the Tunnel to the Tower of Spirits. A new variant of Red ChuChu called the Helmet ChuChu is also introduced. They only appear in the Ocean Temple and the Whip is the only way to remove their helmet and damage them. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' For the first time, Red ChuChus obtain their ability to generate fire in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Link will also catch on fire if he comes in contact with them however. This can destroy Link's Wooden Shield if it is equipped while they are stuck to his body. Fi's Comment "The red Chuchu has an exceedingly high body temperature. Avoid all physical contact, or your clothing and shield may burst into flames. In the event you are set on fire, I recommend you quickly extinguish the flames by performing a roll." ''The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild'' In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Red ChuChus are refered to as Fire ChuChus. Like in the past 3D Zelda games, they come in different sizes but they can no longer fuse and split meaning that their size is set the moment they spawn. They are constantly on fire and will lit up anything flamable that is near them like grass or wood. They can generate a large blast of fire that will burn anything it touches but leave them vulnerable afterwards until their fire aura regenerate. If killed while on fire, they will generate one last fire blast attack. They drop Red Chu Jelly. Hyrule Compendium Entry "This low-level gel monster is engulfed in flames. Its strength varies depending on its size. It tends to explode if attacked from close range, so the use of spears, arrows, and other ranged weapons is advised." ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Red ChuChu are featured as a rare enemy in the Hyrule Warriors series. They are only featured in Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition where they can only be defeated by the Hammer and will drop a heart upon defeat. Other Appearances Nintendo Land The Red ChuChus are featured as one of the common enemies in Battle Quest, the Zelda themed mini game of Nintendo Land. Like in the Zelda series they are the weakest type of ChuChu and serves as early game enemies. Category:ChuChus Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Nintendo Land enemies